


Domesticity

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AAAAAAA, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, More tags will come, Promise, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Jaal and Samantha spend their shore leave together. What could possibly happen? (mature for later chapters)(on hiatus until further notice)





	1. Pancakes

The apartment itself wasn't as big as she thought it'd be, but considering the Hyperion was still being remodeled to welcome the sleepers as their brand new 'Space Suburb', it was good enough.It had a kitchen, a living room, a hallway that connected the bathroom with both the main room and guest room and a balcony that showed the beautiful scenery of Meridian. 

She decided to give herself and the crew a short vacation: two weeks would be enough.Tann and Addison complained, but she was backed by Kesh,Kandros and the other Pathfinders, along with the Moshae. Now she and Jaal were in the said apartment, she was making breakfast or trying to at least. Samantha wasn't the best cook, but she could probably try something...right?

"Damn it!" she snarled, snatching her hand back before sucking on her bruised finger. She glared at the strawberries with so much rage it seemed they'd rotten and disappear into oblivion. She just wanted to make a nice breakfast with pancakes, hot cocoa, and strawberries but now she had a cut on her index finger. With a groan, she quickly wrapped a piece of napkin around her finger before continuing to cut the strawberries, the cooking vid still resting by the sink. The asari cook did it effortlessly, smiling beautifully as she did so.

She cut them up diagonally like the asari told to do, but they weren't in similar shapes. Some were thicker than the others, some were smashed when she tried to fix it and some were thrown to her pyjak because there was no salvation.She sighed, placing the cut strawberries in a bowl, running her hand through her hair "Alright, now...I just need to make some cocoa."

The cocoa mix was resting on the sink, the lid off and a spoon dipped inside of it.Of course it wasn't actual homemade cocoa but she couldn't be picky, she thanked Vetra a lot and even promised to arrange a date with her brother if she wanted.Vetra's neck flushed a deep blue, the turian quickly avoiding the subject and saying it was nothing. Samantha measured the amount of cocoa to each cup, making sure to put some paripo fruit powder in Jaal's mug- he seemed to enjoy the flavor a lot more like that-, soon pouring hot water into them. That was quite easy to do, no burning or anything. Now she only needed to do the pancakes.

She stared at the pan with a frown, grabbing it by the handle and then turning her gaze to the Asari cook. How could she make it seem so easy?The asari was laughing, flipping pancakes and sipping her morning drink while doing all of this.One handed!Samantha groaned, grabbing the bowl she filled with the pancake mix- once again, she needed to do something for Vetra- before pouring a nice amount of hot water.Of course, it wasn't like her mom's pancakes, where Ellen would cut pieces of chocolate and form a smiley face on the flapjacks, but that's what she had to work with.

The liquid batter was...alright.It looked pancake ish at least.She carefully poured a small amount, frowning at the bizarre shape it formed...she tilted her head to the side, arching her eyebrows, "It looks like Drack."

Shaking her head,Samantha flipped the Drack pancake, giggling a bit to herself before setting it on a plate.It was the first one, it was fine to mess up. Same as the second,the third, the fourth-

"UGH!" she threw the spatula to the sink, the loud noise scaring her pyjak away, the poor creature scurried out of the kitchen.

"So,easy is it not?" the sugary sweet tone of the asari cook made Samantha's glare heat up.

"Shut up,you bitch."

"Dearest,who are you talking to?"

Samantha turned around in surprise, seeing Jaal standing on the door frame.She smiled at his attire, he had grown to love sweaters and they were lucky enough to find some of them on Kadara- even giving one to Peebee, which the asari simply stared with a frown-, buying matching sweaters for both of them, "Sorry, did I woke you?"

Jaal shook his head, the sweater's motifs moving as he approached her: cat heads and yarn balls decorated his sweater in bright greens and browns, a few dots of light blue mixed in as well. "No," he began, "Your pet did, he seemed very terrified."

"Ah," she mumbled guiltily, scratching her head, "Yeah,uh,I might've overreacted a little." Samantha confessed, blushing hard with embarrassment. She just smiled more when Jaal's arms enveloped her frame as soon as she looked back at the oven, his chin on her shoulder. He looked at everything curiously, possibly not even knowing what she was planning to do, "I am trying to make pancakes." she answered his unasked question, tapping her nails against the bowl filled with pancake batter, "But they aren't looking really good."

"Pancakes." he tested the word on his tongue, "What are they supposed to be?"

"Just a breakfast treat I used to have but," she sighed, "I am messing it up a lot, look," she pointed at the red plate with the Drack shaped pancake, "That's not even one quarter round and perfect."

Jaal arched one eye ridge, "It looks like Drack." he smiled when she giggled, "Was it not supposed to?"

"Ugh no." she grabbed the holo pad resting by the sink, being careful with her cut finger, rewinding the video enough to show how the pancakes were made, "See? See how round and perfect they look? Golden and fluffy, ugh she's even putting blueberries on them!" the Pathfinder huffed in annoyance, "I wanted to make us breakfast, Jaal. Heaven knows when we'll get a down time like this."

The angara frowned, displeased to see her so upset, "Darling," he cooed, his hand cupping her chin and making her look at him those gray eyes he adored so much meeting his,"Do not be so upset. We can drink the hot beverages you prepared and eat the fruits you cut." his cold nose nuzzled her jawline, his smirk widening at her surprised laughter. She laughed more when he rumbled against her back, his arms once again wrapping around her body, tugging her against his chest.

Samantha blinked, pursing her lips, "Hm..." she looks at the bowl still filled with batter, "I mean, I guess I can still do it even if they aren't as perfect."

"I am certain of it." he says, his eyes getting heavy again and he fights back a yawn, "Would you like some help?"  
She turned her head to look at him, seeing his lids heavy and shadowing the large blue irises, his pupils dilating just a bit as he tried to fight sleep, "Aw, no, babe." she whispers, "Go back to bed okay? I will wake you up when they are done.I promise."

He was hesitant on letting her go, his eyes still locked with hers, "Very well." he peppered kisses over her cheek and jawline, making her grin, "I will be waiting. In bed. Under the covers. Alone." he smirked teasingly.

"You monster." she snapped playfully, kissing his cheek, "We have two entire weeks for ourselves."

"Hmmm.." he rumbled, cold flat nose pressing against her nape, inhaling her scent, "True. But I cannot help if my hands demand to hold you all the time, dearest."

Samantha laughed, noticing he wasn't planning on letting her go so she let him place his chin on her shoulder again, this time fully closing his eyes. His weight wasn't a problem when he ended up falling asleep against her and the vibrations of his chest against her back were relaxing. She continued making the pancakes, naming each one of them as one of her crewmates or something she knew, not really caring about them being imorphous anymore. 

The two stood there for a few more minutes before Jaal woke up, a startled sound leaving his mouth, big eyes blinking awake, focusing on the small pile of pancakes resting on top of an Initiative metal plate, "Are they done?"

"Yep!" she held Jaal's mug, turning around and laughing when he complained about letting her go, "Here, this one is yours." Jaal took a tentative sip, rumbling pleasantly at the taste, "What do you wanna watch? Blasto 3? Fleet and Flotilla?"

Jaal blinked, "I enjoyed the animation you've showed me." he grinned, "It has beautiful melodies."

"Beauty and the Beast?" she repeated, but then just smiled "Well, I don't see why not." she grabbed the bowl of strawberries, dropping the slices on top of the pancakes before she grabbed her own mug, "Maybe we can do a movie marathon." she suggests, offering him the plate so he could rip a small piece of the fluffy dough, popping it on his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before reaching for another piece, which she allowed, "We still need to figure out what to do after this. Never really been without stuff to do for so long."

"I am certain we can manage." he smiles, "Besides, a rest is well needed my love. You've been working too hard."

"That I have." she says, setting the plate of pancakes on top of the small coffee table, Jaal already settling on the couch, tugging a thick blanket over his legs, "Ready?" 

He nodded, patting his legs with a grin, making Samantha laugh. She sat on his lap, turning the holo vid on and dimming the lights, watching the opening scene while resting her cheek against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his mouth pressing gentle kisses atop her head, enjoying the first day of 'Shore Leave' together.


	2. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Jaal go to Eos and visit Dr.Kennedy...and Samantha is enveloped with a strange feeling.

Eos was starting to look more like an actual outpost with people instead of a broken mass of iron and wires that rusted thanks to the horrible heat. As the Pathfinder, Samantha had to visit every outpost every once in a while to check in any problems or difficulties or even some sort of progress back to Addison.

But since she was on shore leave, Samantha decided to visit the outpost just to check on the people, considering there was an influx of people ever since she found Meridian. The Sleepers rate rose to at least 20% since the last time she was there and she could see it. Shuttles coming and going, tons of people walking out of buildings and even another plantation of...something she wasn't really sure of what it was but it looked really good from where she was standing.

"Eos looks a lot better since last time." she turns her head at the voice, seeing Jaal not far behind her. He got close enough to hold her hand in his, big blue eyes taking everything in curiously, "Tha building is new." he points out.

"Yeah," she says with a dreamy smile, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, her own eyes not believing. This was something she and her team helped build, these people are here living because of them. And that was the most amazing feeling ever. 

They met Bradley soon after, the man still as smiley and kind as the first time they had met. They chatted for a while until the Mayor asked if she wanted to meet the guest of honor that arrived a few months ago. Samantha stared at him in question, but Bradley nodded towards a small building partially hidden by the science labs, "He's been causing quite the stir."

"He?" Samantha asked, following him with Jaal right besides her.

"Yeah." Bradley chuckled, "Not every day a baby is born in Andromeda."

Wait. Baby? Realization then hit her, Doctor Kennedy! Her son was there, of course! Samantha couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, speeding up her steps towards the simple house, seeing a woman walk out of the main doors to meet them.

"Dr. Kennedy! I hope you don't mind I brought some visitors to see the little man." Bradley said, pointing towards the tall pink angaran and the Pathfinder.

"Well, I don't mind, considering that it was because of them my son is here today."

Samantha smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck as she got closer to the doctor. And in her arms, looking very awake and curious was the cutest baby Samantha had seen in ages. He looked a lot bigger now, considering they had found Dr.Kennedy four months ago, his big brown eyes staring at the two strangers with interest, a chubby hand pointing towards Samantha being followed by a ‘baaah!’

“Yes,honey, this is the Pathfinder.” Dr.Kennedy cooed, approaching the dark haired female who leaned closer to the baby, “And this is Jaal. They helped you come here.” The baby looked very interested in Jaal, the big, bright and colorful angara who looked like candy. Samantha had to bite back a smile at Jaal’s amazed stare when the baby tried to grab his rofjinn, letting out an annoyed little grunt when he failed, “Do you want to hold him?”

Samantha nodded, ever since she joined Jaal’s family she held plenty of baby angarans to remember how babies work. Although baby angarans were a bit smaller at first, even squishier than human babies, it was a good reminder how to hold tiny beings, “Hey there.” Samantha cooed when David was placed in her arms, for a minute she thought he’d cry, but he just stared at her with the biggest and prettiest brown eyes she’d ever seen, “Aren’t you handsome?”

David gurgled a laugh, his pudgy cheeks moving when he smiled. “He’s so sweet.” Samantha comments, unaware of Jaal’s entranced look towards her.  
“Well, he is very calm now.” Dr.Kennedy chuckled, walking deeper into the house “You should see when he’s tired or hungry, come in both of you. I will make us some tea.”

The trio marched inside Dr.Kennedy’s home, Bradley excusing he had to take care of outpost things but promising he’d come back before Samantha left. Samantha held little David in her arms, the baby playing with the AI dog tags dangling from her neck before his neck craned towards Jaal, "He's looking at you." she comments, but Jaal was already looking at David, smiling so sweetly it hurt.

"Human babies aren't that different from angara." he says, letting the baby hold his conjoined fingers "Besides physical appearances."

"Hm." Samantha hummed, adjusting David on her arms, "Well, you guys are a lot squishier than the human babies. I don't mind, but it took me a while to get used to holding your nieces and nephews."

Jaal smiled, arching one eye ridge, "Our nieces and nephews, my love." he made Samantha blush again, but she was smiling. He loved when she was bashful of something so simple as that, "You are part of the family, after all."

"I know, babe." she hushes him, giggling when David makes grabby hands towards Jaal, "Well, looks like he wants you now," she said and was surprised to see Jaal's eyes flash in fear, bright blue orbs moving back and forth between her and the tiny little human. Dr.Kennedy reassured Jaal it wasn't that hard, approaching the two to grab her son and cautiously set him in Jaal's arms. She adjusted his arms and told him to relax because he was looking like he saw a ghost, but when the little baby looked up at him and smiled, he was gone.

Jaal's face softened, his nose pressing against the baby's chubby cheeks, eyes closing. Samantha knew what he was doing, she saw he doing it with his-theirs nieces and nephews back on Havarl. He's reassuring the baby with a very faint buzzing, not exact bioelectricity she was sure, but more like vibrating so the baby could relax. It was a beautiful scene, Jaal was a beautiful man who was so lovable and kind...and seeing him with that baby made Samantha's eyes burn.

She never once considered she'd have children, she always said that if anyone would give her parents grandchildren it'd be Scott. It's not that she disliked children, no, not at all, but it was more of a...small fear. She feared she wouldn't be the best mom or she would be a mom too soon or too late. Her mother always said that being a mother is a wonderful thing, but not everyone wanted to, and it was fine as long the person was happy. Now she was happy, she had Jaal, Scott and the entire Tempest crew who sometimes looked like a weird little family, not to mention Jaal's family. She was an Ama Darav now, even without eloping with him.

It was weird, but she...wanted to try. Lexi said that once the blockers were out, the chances of getting pregnant would range from 50 to 80 percent if it was with a healthy human or asari. Lexi said that even though hybrids weren't uncommon, they were extremely rare and she was almost sure that Andromeda's genes were way too different for something like that to happen. Samantha sighed, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming, she couldn't be thinking about this now, especially now that Meridian had been found and that she and Jaal had free time together.

"Darling one?" his voice brought her back, her eyes focusing on him, "Are you well?" David nommed on Jaal's rofjinn, the pink angara barely noticed it as he continued staring at Samantha. God, that scene was way too much to bear, but she smiled, giving him an 'ok' sign. The 'ok' sign managed to be very effective for both angara and humans, signaling everything was fine was always important with their species, but Jaal wasn't convinced.

He gently set David on his mother's arms, Dr. Kennedy smiled before disappearing into the little kitchen to set their tea. Samantha nervously gnawed her lower lip, letting out a sigh when Jaal's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "What is troubling you?" he asked against her hair, pressing a gentle kiss against her scalp.

"Nothing." 

He pulled back enough to send her a look, "Darling one..."

"It's...nothing just..." she paused, 'Thoughts." she unconsciously played with his hands against her stomach, "Just y'know, stupid things like...future and..." a gulp, "Babies."

Angara,thankfully, had wonderful hearing. His eyes widened a tidbit, his pupils enlarging,"Babies? Children?" he questioned, his arms squeezing her a little bit tighter, "Darling one, what are you saying?"

"Nothing!" she said too quickly, covering her face with a hand at his surprised look, "Just...Jaal, it's probably my blockers who are like." she moved her hands at random, "Acting up and making me want to...i dunno, have babies."

"Can they do that?"

"I guess??" she shrugged. There was no point in hiding it from Jaal, "I am not saying that it's a possibility now or that I think we are ready, but it's just...a thought." she pauses, "I guess it kinda hit me that that is the reason we came here, yknow?" the dark haired Pathfinder shrugged again, "Procreate, have babies, the babies have babies and so on." she got silent after that, feeling his warm breathing against her neck.

"And...you wish to have babies..." his eyes were on her as he continued, "With me?" Samantha's blush was enough of an answer. Jaal desired nothing more than to envelop her in his arms and kiss her all over, shouting to the stars at how lucky and blessed he was because of her, but he knew that it was not their house nor he wanted to distress little David, "My starlight, you have no idea how happy I am to hear those words come out of your beautiful mouth." he presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth for emphasis, "You know I'd want it just as much." he smiles more, "And I do not mind waiting."

"Yeah,I thought you'd say that- wait,what?" her head whipped around to face him to fast some strands of hair hit her eye, "OW!" she hisses, rubbing the bruised eye while the other looked at him, "What do you mean with that?"

He smiles again, enjoying her surprised stare and worried over her bruised eyeball, "I mean that I will wait as long as you'd like. If you'd like to have children now, we can try," he smirked, "If you'd like to wait because you are unsure, we can do that as well." he turns her around then, pressing a kiss to her closed eye, "You know I will love you whether we have children or not."

Samantha gave him one eyed glance, before smiling shyly, "Even if our children are a space monkey, a hamster and an adhi?" he chuckles, nodding his head, pressing another kiss to the tip of her nose, "God..." she sighs, "I love you so much."

"And I love you just as much." he replied, "Do not worry yourself over it now, my love." Jaal's hand grabs her own, his thumb giving the back a gentle stroke, "We have much to live for and do." Samantha smiled at that, looking at him with one eye open and the other squinted...and quite red. Jaal hummed, "Come, let us ask Dr.Kennedy if we can put something in your eye."

Samantha laughed softly, pecking up his cheek before the two trailed to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY (this took a turn and maybe its confusing??? idk man im sorry)
> 
> (btw in my hc they do adopt a bruised adhi, who is just a little baby and sleeps on top of the nomad. They name her Poppy)
> 
> so kinda enjoying my last vacation weeks by writing stuff :>
> 
> hope you like it!Kudos and comments make the author's day brighter!!!


	3. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i might delete this later but I had no idea how to tell you guys about it considering AO3 doesn't let me write separate posts

So, this series might be deleted. 

I dunno,I guess it's...not what I thought it'd be. I am deleting a lot of my works because I am starting to feel self-conscious about them again and....it has been tough lately. I have been having some terrible thoughts and like...i dunno, i am seeing a lot of mistakes in some of my fics and I cannot help it.

So...I dunno, this might be deleted. i might not post stuff for a while...

Sorry,I might delete this later if I change my mind and continue with this specific series, but Idk when I will post stuff again.

*shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I thought this would be a good series, since its mostly based after the end of the game.I also needed some domestic, casual sweet fluff. (also the ending kinda suckssss im sorry)
> 
> I am accepting ideas for the next chapters! :>
> 
> Kudos and comments are <3


End file.
